yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001
On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!!, known as Riding Duel! Acceleration! in the Japanese version, is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series, set in Domino City several years since the adventures of Yugi Muto. Domino is now a hierarchical society, split between the rich and poor. The English language episode priemered at the San Diego Comic Con on July 24th, 2008. It was first shown on TV on September 13th, 2008 on the CW 4Kids! network. The German dub of the episode aired on RTL2 on March 25th 2008. Yusei Fudo is a young duelist living in Satellite who is building a Duel Runner with one goal in mind: Get his revenge on his former friend Jack Atlas for stealing his old Duel Runner and his "Stardust Dragon" card. But first, he must help his friend Rally Dawson to escape the clutches of Trudge, agent of the Sector Security. Summary Goal A Turbo Duel gets underway between Jack Atlas and Hunter Pace. Meanwhile Yusei Fudo stares into the distance in the direction of where Jack Atlas lives. He promises to himself that he will go there to fulfill his goal. Yusei rides his Duel Runner until smoke starts to rise from it. He examines it and wheels it the rest of the way home. At the Stadium, Jack Atlas defeats Hunter. Jack points one finger in the air and declares that there is only one King and it is him, while the audience begins to cheer. Satellite base Yusei enters base station 3, where his friends are. Blitz, Tank and Nervin are watching an interview from the duel between Jack and Hunter on TV. The MC announces that the King had struggled with the challengers traps at the beginning but pulled through. Jack grabs the microphone and announces "If the king had gone through the game by full power, it would have been just a second. The king must be an entertainment." Yusei continues to repair his Duel Runner. After the engine lets out a noise, his friends only then notice that he has come in. Tank apologizes for disturbing Yusei in his own home. Since Jack had been chasing them, Yusei's home had been the only place they could watch the duel. They talk about how Jack had just toyed with his opponent. Tank then asks Yusei about why Jack stole Yusei's old Duel Runner, which Yusei had made himself, causing him to have to make this new one. They are interrupted by Rally Dawson, who gives Yusei new parts for his Duel Runner. Blitz recognizes the part as a new chip and demands to know where Rally got it. Rally says that he found it in a junk place. Yusei asks them to lay off Rally and takes the chip and inserts it into a panel. Nervin insists that Yusei just forget about Jack and be happy with what he's got, but Rally protests and mentions that Jack also stole Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". Security's interference The group are then confronted by the Public Order Bureau Security, who are looking for Rally. They insist that Rally surrender, since he cannot escape while they are tracking him using a signal transmitted by the mark on his face. Yusei uses his laptop to jam the signal. Yusei then gets on his Duel Runner to distract the Bureau and tells everyone else to make their escape. Yusei speeds off and stops in an abandoned factory. Here he is confronted by a member of the Bureau, Trudge. Trudge accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner and announces that he is to be arrested for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei challanges Trudge to a Duel. If he wins the securites are to act as if these events never happened. One of the securities says that that is a stupid condition, but Trudge accepts anyway. In the Japanese version Yusei says that he doesn't trust securities, but duelists are something different. Since Trudge accepted the Duel, he says that he will trust him. Trudge says that he thinks Yusei is an annoying guy. (In the English dub, Trudge asks Yusei if he remembers him and tells him that Jack had set him and Rally up. He can now get his wish to have Yusei locked up, leaving Jack one less thing to worry about. Yusei agress to coming quietly, if Trudge can defeat him. Trudge points out that rules say residents of Satellite cannot carry cards, but Yusei holds up his Deck saying rules are made to be broken. The other security then objects, Trudge tells them to pull back. Yusei requests that if he lose Rally be let go anyway and he will confess to stealing the chip, but not being able to outrun the securities. That should be enough to sergeant. Trudge accepts.) The two of them duel and Yusei wins. Trudge is shocked at losing to the likes of Yusei. He then leaves Trudge, who vows to crush Yusei. Yusei takes off on his Duel Runner and stops on the highway to look at New Domino, saying, "I'm coming for you, Jack." in the Japanese and San Diego preview English, and "Get ready Domino City, I'm coming." in the national broadcast English version. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs Hunter Pace Both players activate the Field Spell Card, "Speed World". (Most of the duel is skipped) Hunter's turn Hunter Summons "Skull Flame" (ATK: 2600). (More of the duel is skipped) Jack's turn Jack Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). He then attacks Hunter (Hunter: 0 Life Points). Jack wins. Tetsu Trudge vs Yusei Fudo Both players activate the Field Spell Card, "Speed World". Trudge's turn Trudge and Yusei have no SPC. Trudge Normal Summons "Assault Dog" (ATK: 1200) and Sets a card. Yusei's turn Trudge and Yusei have 1 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900) "Speed Warrior" attacks "Assault Dog". Since "Speed Warrior" was Normal Summoned this turn, its ATK is doubled during the Battle Phase. (ATK: 1800) (Trudge: 3400 Life Points). "Assault Dog" is destroyed in battle, and as a result "Assault Dog's" effect is activated, and Trudge is able to Special Summon a second "Assault Dog". Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Trudge's turn Trudge and Yusei have 2 SPC. Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog" to Summon "Handcuffs Dragon" (ATK: 1800) "Handcuffs Dragon" attacks "Speed Warrior" (ATK/900). Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate "Handcuffs Dragon's" attack. Trudge activates "Wiretap" to negate and return Yusei's Trap Card to his Deck. (Yusei: 3100 Life Points). Yusei's turn Trudge and Yusei have 3 SPC. Yusei Summons "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position (DEF: 300). Yusei Sets 2 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Trudge's turn Trudge and Yusei have 4 SPC. Trudge discards "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog" and "Tactical Espionage Expert" to Special Summon "Montage Dragon". Its ATK becomes the combined Levels of the discarded monsters x 300 (ATK: (3 + 4 + 3) x 300 = 3000). "Handcuffs Dragon" attacks Yusei's "Sonic Chick", and then "Montage Dragon" attacks directly. (Yusei: 100 Life Points). Yusei loses 3 SPC, therefore he has 1 SPC. Yusei's turn Trudge has 5 SPC, Yusei has 2 SPC. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" and activates "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. Then, Yusei performs a Synchro Summon to Summon "Junk Warrior "(ATK: 2300). Since he has 2 SPC, he can activate "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" that allows him to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. With its effect, "Junk Warrior's" ATK increase by "Speed Warrior's, because it is a Level 2 monster. ("Junk Warrior" ATK: 3200) "Junk Warrior" attacks "Handcuffs Dragon". (Trudge: 2000 Life Points) Trudge loses 1 SPC. "Handcuffs Dragon's" ability is activated. It become an Equip Card and it is eqquipped to "Junk Warrior", decreasing its ATK by 1800 (ATK: 1400). Yusei activates "Equip Shot" to equip "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" (ATK: 1200), and then "Junk Warrior" and "Montage Dragon" must battle each other (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Cameos This episode features an amount of cameos of characters similar to those from other series. In the Japanese version, we see a list of Mukuro Enjo's opponents, all of whom have similar names to characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. :Tatsuya Jyouchi - Katsuya Jyonouchi :Esper Rouba - Esper Roba :Ghost Takarazuka - Ghost Kotsuzuka :Maizuru Kujyaku - Mai Kujaku :Insector Hakata - Insector Haga :Dinosaur Hakozaki - Dinosaur Ryuzaki :Pirates Keith - Bandit Keith A girl looking like Blair Flannigan appears as a cheerleader after Jack's Turbo Duel. Ushio was a hall monitor, who bullied Joey and Tristan for Yugi and demanded payment. Differences in adaptions This is a listing of differences between different versions of this episode. Changes that are central to the entire series (such as different naming and card explanations) are not listed here, otherwise. * In the Japanese version, the beginning of the episode started off with a hologram of a King card and the back of a Duel Monsters card rotating back and forth. In the English dub it begins with zooming into the Kaiba corp building. * The sound of the stoplight or startlight beeping is changed in the 4Kids dub. * Some of the text on the D-wheel or Duel runner are erased or replaced with some kind of symbol. * In the English version the first scene with Yusei he says in his head "I'm comin' for ya Jack and this time I'm gonna settle the score. In the Japanese version he didn't say, or think, anything. * The view of the Satellite is moved to an earlier time in the English version. * In the Japanese version after Jack and Mukuro/Hunter begin their duel. There is the hologram that says KING JACK ATLUS appears again. In the English version the hologram scene is replaced with Yusei riding his duel runner then scene with Jack and Hunter about to begin their duel. * A hologram of a rotating King card with Jack's name in front of it spelled Jack Atlus is shown. Its front is a regular King playing card, its backing is an OCG/TCG card backing. In the English anime, the name is removed and the card is changed to a double sided anime card backing. * The screen with Mukuro Enjo's data (see above) is removed in the English version, because of the English text on it. * In the Japanese version, signs reading SUBWAY WEST DOMINO are visible. In the English version, one is replaced with an arrow pointing down and the text is erased from the second. * Ushio and Yusei's dialogue is rewritten in the English version. In the Japanese version it appears they are only after meeting. In the English version they went to an academy together. * In the English anime, the chip Rally took was part of a trap set by Jack. This element is not present in the Japanese version. * The arms on "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" are shortened in the English version shown on tv. (See: Card Artworks:Scrap-Iron Scarecrow) * The angels in "Graceful Revival" are removed in the English version shown on tv. (See: Card Artworks:Graceful Revival) * When Trudge's Life Points reached 0, his duel screen reverted to a blue background with the word "DEFEAT" flashing. This was replaced with a red X in the English anime. * In the English version when Trudge/Ushio lost to Yusei he said there goes my promotion I guess I'm going back to being a duel runner meter man. In the Japanese he said I can't believe it. How could I lose to that scum. In the English version Yusei said to him You mentioned earlier how you wanted to teach me a lesson, how about I leave with this. Don't underestimate us Satellites or our decks what you see is weakness is what truly makes us strong. Then he ran away and said tell Jack thanks for the chip. In the Japanese version he said. As long as it exists, any card has the power to be needed. Someone who denies those cards by calling them trash, doesn't deserve to call himself a duelist. Then he ran away and didn't say anything. * At the end of the episode, Yusei said "I'm coming for you, Jack." in the Japanese and San Diego English, and "Get ready Domino City, I'm coming." in the tv English version. Mistakes * In the German dub, Junk Synchron's attack points were shown at 900 instead of 1300. (This mistake was in the Japanese and English versions of Episode 3.) * In the English dub, when Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog", he accidentally declares that he is removing it from play.